Ce qui sera
by arwen666
Summary: La nuit est déjà tombée depuis longtemps. La lune déverse ses rayons argentés à travers la fenêtre, nimbant la pièce d’une lumière irréelle.


_**Voila un petit os ecrit sur un coup de tête. J'espere qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Merci a ma bêta Kkwette.**_

_**Bonne lecture Arwen....**_

La nuit est déjà tombée depuis longtemps. La lune déverse ses rayons argentés à travers la fenêtre, nimbant la pièce d'une lumière irréelle. Doucement, j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et je retiens mon souffle, feignant de dormir tant j'ai peur de t'effrayer

Je sais que c'est toi, je reconnaîtrais ton odeur entre mille.

J'ai usé de toutes les ruses et de tous les stratagèmes féminins que je connais pour te faire comprendre à quel point j'attendais cet instant. Tu m'as semblé si souvent sourd à mes appels, osant à peine me toucher, t'effarouchant quand je t'incitais à aller plus loin. Qui aurait pu croire que de nous deux, je serais la plus entreprenante, que l'envie que j'ai de toi serait aussi forte.

Tu avances doucement dans la pièce et tes pas font grincer le plancher antique qui recouvre le sol. Dans le silence, le couinement du bois semble assourdissant mais peu m'importe je fais encore semblant de dormir.

Tu prendras ta décision seul.

Pourtant je ne peux empêcher mon souffle de se bloquer quand je te sens soulever lentement le drap pour te glisser près de moi. Ton parfum musqué m'entoure à présent, me rendant presque ivre, et je sais déjà que plus tard je plongerais mon visage dans les draps pour le sentir encore.

Quand doucement tu colles ton corps au mien et que je peux sentir l'ampleur de ton désir, ma respiration devient heurtée et déjà mes lèvres s'entrouvrent de plaisir. Un délice purement mental que de connaître enfin les envies que je t'inspire, moi qui pourtant ne possède pas les attraits qu'on attend chez une femme.

Ta main se déplace lentement sur mes hanches, remontant sans aucune hésitation vers ma poitrine qui bien malgré moi se tend de désir. Pourtant même l'envie folle que tu m'inspires ne peut m'empêcher de pousser un hoquet de surprise. Aussitôt tu suspends tes mouvements et je me mords les lèvres de frustration.

Je n'ai plus le choix à présent. Je me tourne vers toi, et la lune si pleine cette nuit, me permet de distinguer ton visage. Nos yeux se rencontrent et s'accrochent. Je sens que tu ne souhaites pas que nous parlions. C'est sans doute plus simple pour toi si nous gardons le silence et tant mieux cela m'intimide moins. Il y a des moments qui se passent de mots.

Tu me fixes toujours, ton regard est grave et profond, je comprends pourquoi. Franchir le cap entre l'amitié et l'amour n'est pas chose aisée. Sceller notre union charnelle c'est aussi renoncer à une partie de ce que nous étions pour devenir autre chose. Un autre _nous._

Quoique l'on puisse penser nous laisserons derrière nous des pans entiers de notre amitié, de cette affection qui devient amour sans que l'on sache comment. C'est comme se jeter dans le vide, redécouvrir une personne que l'on croyait pourtant connaître par cœur.

Cela fait peur, parfois aussi ça fait mal, ça fait battre nos cœurs de façon anarchique mais ces émois ont quelque chose de délicieux, de délectable. La saveur de l'interdit.

Nos bouches se rencontrent enfin et je peux presque entendre toutes nos craintes et appréhensions voler en éclats. Nous oublions ce que nous avons été, ce que nous pourrions devenir pour _être_tout simplement.

Je savoure le goût de ta langue qui se mêle à la mienne. Une saveur bien différente de notre premier baiser échangé au cœur de la bataille. Celui-ci plus doux est paradoxalement plus passionné aussi parce moins spontané. Je prends conscience que ma vie sera parsemée de baisers tout aussi différents, chacun s'ancrant dans un moment unique.

Nos corps se rapprochent instinctivement, affamées par tant d'années de désir contenu en contradiction avec la pudeur dont nos esprits tentent sans succès de faire preuve. J'épouse chaque contour de ton corps si anguleux, si différent du mien. La facilité qu'ils ont de s'entremêler m'impressionne, me fait peur. Une sensation vertigineuse, enfin perdre ce contrôle que je tente de conserver depuis si longtemps.

Apres tant d'années je savoure enfin l'ivresse de l'abandon. Je lâche prise et je m'envole vers ce que je ne connais pas mais qui m'attire depuis tant d'années. Tes mains deviennent baladeuses et j'autorise les miennes à en faire autant. Je découvre, explore tous ces endroits que tu caches aux autres, ces endroits secrets que je serais la seule à connaître.

J'embrasse la peau de ton cou si délicate contrastant délicieusement avec ton odeur si masculine. Tu frissonnes sous l'assaut de mes lèvres qui se font de plus en plus insistantes. Tu es sans doute étonné par mon audace, toi aussi tu deviens plus courageux et ta main maintenant caresse mes seins à travers le fin tissu qui me recouvre encore.

Pour la première fois les mains d'un homme se posent sur mon corps encore si innocent. Emporté par ton désir tu parcours à présent chaque centimètre de mon buste qu'à mon grand soulagement la nuit dissimule en partie. Tes doigts à la fois tremblants et hésitants me semblent pourtant bien habiles tant le feu que tu allumes en moi par tes effleurements est puissant, incandescent. Tu cherches à retirer l'étoffe qui me recouvre et qui t'empêche d'évoluer librement sur la carte de mon corps. Je t'aide à me retirer cette chemise de coton, honteuse de son apparence enfantine alors même que je m'apprête à devenir une femme dans tes bras. Tu n'as pas l'air d'en tenir compte, tu la jettes négligemment sur le sol tes yeux toujours rivés sur moi qui appréhende tellement d'y lire une leur de déception.

Silencieux tu contemples mon corps, lentement, comme si tu cherchais à en mémoriser chaque courbe, je soutiens avec difficultés ton regard brûlant. Tu t'empares à nouveau de mes lèvres, je m'autorise à te toucher à mon tour et c'est le déclencheur d'une vague de passion plus violente que la précédente.

Nos bouches se heurtent, nos dents s'entrechoquent. Il n'y a aucune grâce dans ce baiser juste une délicieuse urgence. Nos corps se ruent l'un contre l'autre, violemment, désespérément, nous perdons le contrôle de notre envie. Des émotions, des sensations que nous ne connaissons pas nous envahissent.

Je suis enivrée par ce qui nous arrive. Pour la première fois, je ne contrôle plus rien et j'adore ça. Me perdre avec toi pour mieux me retrouver ensuite, arrêter de penser pour ressentir simplement. C'est si nouveau mais tellement bon que j'en oublie toute retenue et que sans plus attendre je retire le bas de pyjama élimé et trop court qui te recouvrait encore.

Je suis nue dans tes bras, ta peau contre la mienne. Une simple et fine barrière nous sépare encore de ce que nous désirons sans savoir vraiment comment faire. Ma main tremble quand doucement je la descends sur ton bas ventre et que je sens enfin contre ma paume la chaleur et la dureté de ton sexe. Je le sens palpiter, gorgé de vie et de désir. C'est comme un appel, une supplique que tu m'adresses à travers ton corps qui te trahit malgré la retenue dont tu sembles vouloir faire preuve.

Je commence un lent mouvement de va et vient et tu sursautes non pas de surprise mais de plaisir et moi je suis si fière d'être l'instigatrice de tes sursauts d'extase. L'instinct prend le dessus, ton corps se presse contre le mien, ton bassin bouge contre ma main nous imposant un rythme bien plus frénétique que celui que j'avais épousé.

Ma caresse douce et suave se transforme en quelque chose de plus violent, de plus primitif. Je prends conscience que ma main pourrait te mener à la jouissance et je ne me sens puissante à tenir ainsi ton plaisir entre mes doigts. Tu grognes à mon oreille, mais tu ne veux pas être en reste alors à ton tour je te laisse glisser tes doigts entre mes jambes.

J'écarte mes cuisses pour mieux accueillir ton toucher que j'appréhende autant que je le désire. La sensation de tes doigts sur cette partie de moi est affolante, surprenante. À tel point que mon corps se tortille pour se soustraire à cette émotion violente qu'il ne connaît pas. J'aime ton poids sur moi, j'aime le son de ta voix, j'aime te sentir dans ce que j'ai de plus intime. C'est que j'ai attendu si longtemps sans en avoir vraiment conscience.

C'est différent de tous ces rêves que j'ai pu faire. C'est plus réel, ni mieux, ni moins bien, juste différent.

Nos corps bougent en rythme, une fine pellicule de sueur nous recouvre, nos odeurs se mélangent. C'est intime et grisant à la fois. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un. Nos langues qui se mélangent, nos corps qui fusionnent. Cette impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place.

Mes mouvements sur ta verge tendue s'accélèrent, je veux te sentir jouir entre mes mains. Je voudrais pouvoir faire plus, goûter au fruit défendu, t'offrir cette caresse si intime, pourtant je ne peux pas. Un reste de pudeur enfantine m'en empêche, mais peu m'importe parce que je sais que j'ai tout le temps pour ça.

Tout s'enchaîne, devient frénétique et ma peur s'envole quand je vois que tu t'enhardis. Je te sens au bord de la rupture et pourtant tu luttes encore. Nous nous battons encore tout les deux, je veux t'offrir l'extase, tu ne veux pas la connaître sans moi.

Tu stoppes le mouvement de ma main, fermement, ton regard planté dans le mien et je comprends que ce petit jeu ne t'amuse plus et que tu veux plus. Je ne peux pas te refuser cela, moi aussi je veux plus. Je te veux, toi, en moi.

Je hoche la tête, je ne sais même pas si dans la pénombre de la pièce tu as pu distinguer mon infime mouvement mais je pense que tu as compris parce que tu retires le rempart de tissu qui jusqu'à présent nous séparait.

Je sens ton sexe brûlant se plaquer contre le mien. C'est chaud, c'est doux et dur à la fois. Mes jambes s'écartent encore plus pour te laisser te loger entre elles et nos corps sont plus proches que jamais alors que je sens ta verge durcie palpiter entre mes cuisses. Tu te retiens malgré l'envie qui te consume, tu as peur de franchir ce cap. Ou peut être comme moi, tu crains de ne pas être la hauteur, de ne pas me donner ce que je désire alors que je ne te demanderais jamais plus que ta seule présence.

Encore une fois c'est moi qui te guide, te donnant mon accord muet en appuyant doucement sur le bas de ton dos pour qu'enfin tu me combles.

Alors sans plus attendre tu t'enfonces lentement en moi. L'intrusion de ta chair dans la mienne est surprenante, intimidante. Pour calmer ce flot d'émotions bien trop puissant je fixe un instant le plafond craquelé de ma chambre.

Je grave cet instant dans ma mémoire. Je sais que désormais chaque fois que mon regard se posera sur cette peinture écaillée, chaque seconde de ce moment se dessinera avec précision dans mon esprit. La douleur, déchirante, mes frémissements, tes tremblements et cette joie grisante que je ressens parce que tu es enfin mien.

Tu commences un lent mouvement de va et vient et poussée par l'instinct j'enroule mes jambes autour de tes reins, pour mieux te sentir même si ça me fait mal. Parce que j'aime cette douleur qui rend cet instant si réel, si vivace. Lentement la souffrance s'estompe, ce n'est plus qu'une légère brûlure, qui au rythme des tes ondulations dans mon corps, devient agréable. Je ferme les yeux et souffle profondément, pour me détendre enfin.

Je me suis crispée si fort autour de toi que je devine à présent que toi aussi tu as eu mal. Mon soulagement entraîne le tien et je te sens prendre plus de plaisir à ce que nous partageons. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, ils reflètent le même étonnement. Cela nous semble à présent si simple alors qu'il y a encore quelques minutes tout ceci avait l'air insurmontable.

Un plaisir timide commence à éclore au creux de mes reins. C'est quelque chose que je ne connais pas mais que j'appelle de tous mes vœux. Tu t'enfonces de plus en plus profondément en moi, tu perds le contrôle, tes mouvements deviennent erratiques, fiévreux, désordonnés. Tu es proche de la jouissance mais je voudrais la connaître avec toi, partager ce moment alors je caresse lentement ton dos, décrispant chacun de tes muscles pour t'inciter à ralentir le rythme.

Tu redresses la tête et me regardes, une leur de culpabilité dans les yeux. Doucement tu t'allonges sur moi, ton visage enfoui dans mon cou, tu tentes de te calmer afin de mieux me contenter. Mes mains parcourent encore ton dos, mes jambes autour de tes reins et ton sexe profondément en moi, je prends une profonde inspiration et savoure l'odeur si particulière de nos deux corps entremêlés.

Tu recommences à bouger en moi. Sensuellement, doucement cette fois-ci tu prends le temps de savourer toi aussi. Je sens chaque cellule nerveuse de mon corps s'éveiller à ton contact. Ton poids sur moi ne me gêne pas, bien au contraire. J'ai l'impression de t'appartenir, de me dissoudre sous toi. Comment expliquer ce plaisir purement psychique que je ressens à l'idée d'être possédée par toi ?

Nos mouvement s'intensifient, mon bassin vient à la rencontre du tien avec violence, le bruit de nos peaux moites qui claquent l'une contre l'autre est très érotique. Une boule de sensation voyage dans mon corps, allumant un feu puissant sur son passage.

Ton souffle chaud et erratique dans mon cou m'affole doucement, envoyant des décharges de plaisirs dans le creux de mon ventre qui se mêlent aux frissons que provoquent ta verge perdue dans ma chaleur humide.

Mes ongles griffent ta chair, mes talons s'enfonçant dans tes reins pour mieux te sentir. Tu grognes à mon oreille alors que tes mains voyagent sur mon corps.

Je la sens arriver la jouissance dont j'ai si souvent entendue parler sans jamais la connaître. J'ai presque peur de la violence de cette sensation inconnue, je m'accroche à toi de toutes mes forces, comme une noyée. Mon corps se tend, agité de soubresauts involontaires, se crispant, se contractant face à ce qu'il ne connaît pas.

Tu es au bord de l'extase, ton sexe palpite en moi, tes mouvements sont désormais puissants, tu murmures mon prénom parce que tu sais que cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras plus ralentir. L'extase a des exigences contre lesquelles personne ne peut lutter et je ne t'empêcherais pas une fois de plus de te laisser aller à cette béatitude.

Alors je ferme les yeux et me laisse porter par toi, par tes cris étouffés, par ton corps raidit par l'effort. Ta jouissance sera mienne, mon plaisir naîtra du tien. Je ne resterais pas au bord de la route, je vais te suivre et tant pis si je vis ce moment à travers toi puisque tu seras mien quoi qu'il se passe.

Tu te tends à l'extrême, tu gémis sans aucune retenu et enfin tu exploses. Je sens ta semence chaude se répandre en moi, j'aime ce courant de vie qui circule entre nos deux corps, les fusionnant une ultime fois avant que nous devions nous séparer. La jouissance me frappe, sans violence, mais délicatement, un profond gémissement m'échappe, je te serre contre moi pour te garder prisonnier, pour que tu fasses partie de moi le plus longtemps possible.

Alors que je sens ton cœur affolé se calmer doucement, que je caresse tes cheveux trempés de sueur je laisse mes pensées s'évader.

Je pense à ce qui a été, à ce temps désormais révolu. Je pense aussi à ce qui sera, à ce qui nous attend. Cela m'arrache un sourire. Dans tes bras, je me dis que je suis bien et je n'ai plus peur de l'avenir.

Je pense juste à ce qui a été et j'attends impatiemment _ce qui sera…_


End file.
